


Fan Vid: "Friends"

by labingi



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Dark Comedy, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brandon and Harry friendship vid to the song, "Friends," by Flight of the Conchords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: "Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Demitas and I collaborated on this vid, but she did all the work! I just sat back and advised while she edited brilliantly.


End file.
